


Wedding Bells

by flickawhip



Series: Rejoined Again [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The wedding.





	Wedding Bells

The final two months of ‘getting to know you’ time was spent either working, relaxing, or sometimes on Risa. Jadzia had become determined that both Nerys and Lenara needed to get to know Arandis, the woman had been part of her life as Curzon and she desperately wanted them to like the other woman. 

Arandis, who had seemed greatly amused by the way Jadzia and Lenara had worked around the problem of re-joining, had been warmly welcoming to both Lenara and Nerys, suggesting that perhaps when they married they should do so on Risa. 

Nerys had been willing to let Jadzia have the wedding she wanted, she knew well enough that she was never going to be able to fight Jadzia, and if she was honest, all she wanted was to marry the two women she had fallen so deeply in love with. Lenara, although unsure, had been reluctant to say no to Arandis and Jadzia. Jadzia, who had been the one who most wanted the wedding, had won them both over with her joy. 

The wedding, which had taken nearly two months to prepare for, had taken very little time to arrange and settle on, the time that had been used for it was small enough that the rest of the time was spent selecting bridesmaid’s outfits and what, precisely, the three brides would wear. Jadzia had settled on a simple white suit, matched with a white bow-tie and shirt, the shoes also were white. Lenara was settled on a simple white dress, one that pulled all attention to her upper body and let the rest of the dress fall in neat curls, she had also picked out simple flat white shoes, aware she already towered over Nerys and not wanting to be too much taller. Nerys had settled, somewhat nervously, on a pale pink dress, one chosen to flatter her figure, and simple white heels. 

The wedding day, when it came, was low-stress but had put enough stress on the other people, the maid of honour most of all. Keiko O’Brien had managed all the stress well enough though and correctly cued each woman when it was the time for them to walk down the aisle. The vows were easy to say, and easy to answer. 

As the music was cued and the wedded women moved away from the ceremony towards Benjamin Sisko, moving quickly to get the Emissary to bless the union, knowing that soon enough the Trill homeworld would want to see them. They had used a human wedding ritual, now they were serving the Bajoran rights of passage, welcoming Nerys’ beliefs as well as their own. The final work was done when the Trill homeworld had been told and had accepted what had happened. 

By the end of the day they were just waiting to hear from the Trill homeworld. As they had agreed four months ago it had been time for Lenara’s brother to get in contact with the Trill homeworld. The three women had been quiet, Nerys steadying both her wives, knowing that she was not the one in danger and that she would fight to keep both women safe, for as long as it took. 

Once the Trill homeworld council had made contact it had been easy for Nerys to tell them that, despite the rules of not rejoining it had been impossible for either Jadzia or Lenara to ignore how they felt, that both women had, independently, fallen in love with her. It had been, somehow, enough. 

They were free at last, the troubles that had caused them all to come together at first were over, and yet the three women had no doubt that there would be more to face, in time.


End file.
